Quartet
by gurjhime
Summary: Quartet of friends. What happens when two start lusting after the other, secretly? AU shiznat Is it only lust, or more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey, this is based loosely off of the movie 'keeping the faith', hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: don't own characters

Chapter 1: Best friends again

Mai, Natsuki, Shizuru and Reito; they were the quartet.

Mai and Natsuki were neighbours and as long as they knew each other, had been best friends.

When it was time to enter middle school, they met Shizuru and Reito.

It was the first day of their new school, and they saw a little girl being bullied. Before they took action, Shizuru and Reito beat them to it.

Ever since that day, they had become an inseparable quartet of friends, all extremely different from one another.

They would walk the streets, play in the park and hang out practically every day. They would play pranks, compete and party like young kids.

When they were all at the age of sixteen, Shizuru had to move away due to her father getting a new job in another city. They all promised to keep in touch.

Two years later, Reito left the city for college as well, leaving Natsuki and Mai.

Natsuki and Mai grew closer than before since they were left to themselves, and were like sisters of some sort. They both ended up going to medical school, and becoming family doctors, opening up a clinic together.

Reito moved back after four years of college, and started his job as an architect.

This brings us to the now 26 year old friends, living life to the fullest and enjoying their time together...

"Natsuki, you need to get settled down!"

"Mother..."

"Don't you mother me, when I told some of the ladies at the club that you prefer women, you'd be surprised at how many offers I got for you to date their daughters. And all nice young ladies, I'm sure of it!"

Natsuki Kruger sighed at her mother. It was the same every time she came to visit.

She heard giggles, and turned to glare at her best friends Reito and Mai, who were trying very hard not to burst out laughing at her.

"N-Natsuki, your mom is right," giggled Mai causing Mrs. Kruger to look smug.

Natsuki blushed and groaned at them.

Reito and Mai weren't particularly dating anyone, so why did they pick on her?

"What about you two!" she demanded.

"What about them?" Mrs. Kruger asked her daughter.

"They aren't settled down! Besides, I'm waiting for the right person."

At this, Reito and Mai laughed even more, not bothering to comment on the matter.

Natsuki was content with her life. She was a successful daughter and doctor and had great friends. She was desired a lot and had flings here and there. Why did she want something serious? Of course she just couldn't tell her mom she had a lot of flings, could she?

She drove a motorcycle too! That itself screamed 'independent', right?

"By the way Natsuki-chan," Reito started. "Guess who called?"

"No idea."

"Guess!" Reito whined.

"Reito!" Natsuki was so not in the mood.

Her mother, Reito and Mai laughed at her even more. Honestly, she didn't even know why she bothered bringing them along every time she went to her mother's for dinner.

"Fine, Miss Grumpy. Who was the fourth person of our quartet?"

"Uh..."

"Shizuru-chan!" exclaimed Mai.

"Shizuru?" asked Natsuki with bafflement.

Reito nodded.

"And, guess what? She's moving back to town since her dad's company is opening a new office here that she's going to run."

The friends were all happy for a few moments, and excited.

"She wants to hang out with us, like old times, you know?"

Oh, they knew. The old foursome they were, very mischievous. Those were the most carefree days they experienced! And the most innocent too.

"She called you..." Natsuki broke the silence with her mumble.

"Yeah, so?"

"She called you...I'm listed too, I'm sure she knows how to contact Mai and I."

Why would Shizuru only call Reito?

"Well, Kanzaki is before Kruger in the phone book..."

"I guess that makes sense..."

So for the rest of the evening, things were rather normal. Everyone picked on each other, mostly on Natsuki. The friends were all hiding their true excitement of Shizuru returning.

Mai, Natsuki and Reito were standing in the airport waiting for Shizuru to arrive. They had a sign that read, 'The great Viola-sama' jokingly on it.

Passengers started arriving from the doors, and they stared anticipating Shizuru, and how she would look.

That was when they (mostly Natsuki) focused on a young gorgeous woman, tightly fitted in business-skirt suit attire. She dawned large sunglasses, and had the most appealing walk ever. She was hotness. She defined goddess. She was...none other than Shizuru Viola.

Shizuru removed her sunglasses and noticed her friends, a genuine smile forming on her face. She giggled at the sign they made for her, and proceeded to giving them all hugs.

Natsuki blushed when she got her hug, causing Mai and Reito to hold back more giggles.

While they waited for the luggage belts to start with the luggage, Shizuru demanded to know about her friends.

"So, Reito-chan, you're an architect, yes?"

"Yes Shizuru-chan. In fact I studied abroad for four years in Dubai, and then returned. Business has been good."

"What about your love life?" Shizuru teased him.

"Hmm, not very interesting at the moment." They all laughed.

They picked up Shizuru's three large matching suitcases and headed out while hailing a cab.

"What about Mai-chan?"

"Ah, Shizuru-chan, I'm a doctor now!"

"Ara, really? That's great!"

"Hai, Natsuki and I have a clinic together now."

"Natsuki? A doctor?"

Shizuru started to laugh, at the expense of her dark-haired friend.

"Shutup Shizuru," Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru was happy some things never changed. Natsuki was still easily flustered. Not to mention extraordinarily gorgeous...

But she can't think about her best friend like that after seeing her for the first time in... 10 years, right?

The truth is, as soon as Shizuru stepped out of the plane, she noticed her three friends beneath those large sunglasses, especially Natsuki.

Looking at her three friend's attire, she noted Reito looking handsome as ever in his crisp trousers and office shirt. Mai was wearing a skirt and blouse, and coincidentally matching Reito.

It was Natsuki who stood out more. She was wearing super tight dark jeans, a simple whit t-shirt and, _damn_ was all Shizuru could say to describe her in a leather jacket.

The four arrived at Shizuru's new apartment, a really nice penthouse across from where her new office was to be. They took her luggage upstairs, and then they all proceeded to go out for dinner to a local restaurant.

They talked for hours, catching up on old times, retelling stories of their youthful adventures and of their new adult lives.

"So Mai-chan, you also have no interesting love-life at the moment either?"

"Mou, Shizuru-chan. What to say? I'm like Reito and Natsuki; we just have fun and flings."

They all laughed, except Natsuki felt a little embarrassed as she usually was.

"What about you? Someone looking like you do must get a lot of romantic attention." Reito chuckled at his joke.

"Ara, no point being modest, it happens quite often."

They laughed some more, maybe because they had a lot of wine.

"That's like Natsuki!"

"Really, Natsuki is the object of many desires?" Shizuru's remark made Natsuki blush red, or maybe it was the wine...

"It's so funny!"Mai started, "Her mother and her mother's friends try to set her up with any girl they know, and people at the clinic are always hitting on her. Really, it is very amusing."

Shizuru picked up on the fact that Natsuki prefers women. Bonus.

Natsuki was flushed still, and this time it was not because of wine. Did Mai have to tell Shizuru that?

"I dunno... It's weird. I can reject the people throwing themselves at me, but the mothers...I just can't say no to them, they make it hard."

They all giggled at Natsuki's frustration.

"Wasn't there that one date you went on where the girl's mother booked you both tickets to a horror film and she tried to fake scared?'

Natsuki groaned at the particular experience, everyone else giggled.

Seriously, it was frightening at how many of her date's mother's tried hard to get them together, since she was a doctor and all.

"You'll never guess who my date is tomorrow night," she sighed.

"Who?" Reito and Mai said at the same time.

Natsuki pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from her jacket to show them.

"You know my mom's 'friend' Mrs. Muller? It's her daughter, Sayura. Would you believe her mom FAXED me a _resume_ of her daughter? There wasn't even room to refuse this time, considering she also faxed reservations to a restaurant!"

They all burst out in giggles as they read said resume.

"She has jogging as a skill?" Remarked Mai once again bursting out in laughter, followed by Reito and Shizuru. Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle a little herself.

After dinner, the quartet got into separate cabs to go home. Reito and Mai were heading in the same direction, while Natsuki and Shizuru in the other.

"Hey, Shizuru, if you have an hour to spare...would you like to briefly chat with my mom, she lives near your apartment. I know she'd love to see you again."

Despite being tired, Shizuru agreed since Mrs. Kruger had always been one of her all time favourite adults.

The evening ended up in Natsuki getting mercilessly teased by her mother and old best friend, of course.

They had coffee, and Mrs. Kruger got all the dirt on Shizuru's love life.

Natsuki would admit she was a little shocked.

Shizuru revealed how she had no time for committed relationships, and just had one nights, or brief relationships. Her mother didn't seem to care about it, but Natsuki was sure if she ever told her mom she hooked up a lot, her mom would tell her it's bad to play with people's feelings and not cook her dinner for a week!

Natsuki was a little hurt by the revelation nonetheless. But she was happy that Shizuru also preferred women...

Mrs. Kruger never failed to complain about how her attempts of getting Natsuki set up would never work out, the stories amusing Shizuru to no end.

After the meeting, Natsuki decided to walk Shizuru back to her apartment before heading off to her own. They chatted alone, and dare they admit, flirted.

Thursday night: Natsuki found herself being laughed at once again by her friends.

She told them about her date with Sayura, and how the girl had been some kind of exercise loving freak. The evening had started with Sayura making Natsuki feel her abs and comment on them, then make her punch them to show off the strength. Natsuki refused to punch her, but accidentally ended up doing so and knocking her out in the process. Then the dinner was met by Sayura trying to feel Natsuki's legs up.

When Natsuki had taken her back to her apartment, Sayura made her come up and tried to get in her pants. Natsuki had to literally push her off and run away, before Sayura attempted rape.

So this brought the scene to a now blushing Natsuki, the victim of her friend's taunts, who could only laugh at how amusing the story was. Poor Natsuki-chan.

Two months have passed since Shizuru moved back home, and already things were routine. She would work like the workaholic she was, and then go hang out 

with her quartet, or find a lovely lady to vent her sexual frustrations on due to work. The latter was never hard for her, considering women practically fell at her feet.

At the moment, she was in her 20 storey open window office overlooking the city and talking to an executive on the phone.

She hung up the phone and sighed, she really needed to get out tonight. Thankfully she had a date, who she knew wanted her very badly. (Don't they always?)

Her cell phone rang, and she was pleased to hear the voice of one of her best friends, Natsuki.

"Yo, Shizuru," Natsuki's sexy voice said over the phone.

"Ara, hello Natsuki." Shizuru was grinning like a fool, but no one was there to notice it.

"I was wondering what you were up to tonight, if you wanted to go hang out with Reito, Mai and myself. We might go to the usual."

"That sounds lovely, but unfortunately I already had plans."

"Oh?"

She smiled when she knew Natsuki was disappointed.

"Yes, I have a date actually."

"Oh...That's alright. Next time then...I uh, got to go...so talk to you later, have a fun..._date_."

"Bye Natsuki," Shizuru was grinning beyond happily now.

Really, Shizuru and Natsuki have been playing this odd cat and mouse game for the past two months. It was getting tiresome. It was obvious they had sexual attractions to each other, or maybe more?

Shizuru knew she desired her best friend, but wasn't sure if she should cross the line...yet at least. Natsuki was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and these feelings were new to her, strange even.

Shizuru was happy that Natsuki was upset about her date. She was happy that Natsuki seemed to be jealous. Did that mean that she...really liked Natsuki, or was this only just a huge attraction?

Natsuki was upset. Why should she be upset that Shizuru had a date? It wasn't her business, but then again recently she had noticed how sexy Shizuru was more and more than before. Where the hell was this leading?

Shizuru had said she didn't have time for relationships; she was always having flings with woman like some player.

Then again, Natsuki was the kind of the same, so she couldn't be mad at Shizuru.

It had now been 4 months since Shizuru moved back home, and the tension between her and Natsuki was starting to get stronger.

Natsuki had a rather pretty woman as a date that night. Kaname Soru, the recognizable television news anchor. She took her to a nice restaurant, and the two had managed casual conversation all evening. She was a normal date.

This was the first date she had in a long time that wasn't lusting after her for her sexy body... obviously anyways. She was enjoying the polite atmosphere.

That was until she noticed a few tables away, her best friend Shizuru Viola drinking wine and giggling with a woman. The woman was obviously looking at Shizuru with lust beyond words.

Natsuki's stomach felt uneasy at the sight, but she forced her attention back to her date. It just didn't help that Shizuru seemed to look exceptionally hot that night.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was glancing out of the corner of her eye at her best friend. Had Natsuki not noticed her? Was she too involved with her...bitch to notice Shizuru? She was jealous.

After the dinner, Natsuki found herself outside the apartment complex of Kaname.

"Well, Kruger-san, it was a lovely evening. Thank you," she said with a smile adorning her pretty face.

"Yeah, I had a great time Soru-san." Natsuki gave her a smile back, "I guess I'll...see you around?"

"Yes," Kaname let out a cough. "Actually, I'll be going to Europe for a few weeks on business. Would you...like to come upstairs?"

Natsuki contemplated for a moment, but she suddenly thought of Shizuru. "I better not. Maybe we can get together after your trip?"

"Sure, that would be great." Kaname gave her a light kiss on the lips, and Natsuki only smiled a little. They said their goodbyes, and Natsuki made her way to a new destination for the evening.

Shizuru was in her rich penthouse removing her jewellery for the evening, she had sent her date home, not being in the mood for... anything physical for some odd reason. It was a first, and she blamed Natsuki.

That was when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

Shizuru, wondering who the hell was bothering her at midnight, went to answer the door. She was rather surprised to see Natsuki standing there.

"N-Natsuki?"

"Yo, Shizuru." Natsuki looked a little embarrassed, but irresistible nonetheless. And Shizuru noticed Natsuki look at her body with some lust.

People looked at her with lust like that very often, but there was something different about Natsuki, who at this moment was looking drop dead gorgeous in her black dress.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked her best friend, very curious to know, and very happy she showed up.

"I...I don't know, Shizuru."

They stared at each other for what felt like ages, keeping eye contact and admiring the other's eyes.

Shizuru's previous uneasiness of having sex with her date vanished as soon as she stared at Natsuki.

It was Shizuru who reached an arm around Natsuki's neck and brought her inside the apartment while kissing her with fury.

Natsuki was quick to reciprocate and kicked the door shut behind them.

They continued to kiss and Shizuru guided her to the bedroom, their clothes soon hitting the floor.

Moans were heard as the girls released their hidden desires on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the second chapter, The rating goes up to M for this chapter—EnJOY!

Disclaimer: don't own characters of Mai HIme

Chapter 2: More than friends, but by how much?

Natsuki sighed in a bored fashion and fidgeted in her seat. She glanced to her side, noticing Shizuru who was the exact opposite of her.

Natsuki had joined Shizuru for an evening to the opera, and as Natsuki was on the verge of falling asleep, despite the ridiculous pitches that the singers were using, Shizuru was enjoying the music and wide awake to boot.

_Finally_, thought Natsuki as the curtains closed and the audience politely applauded. Natsuki was in one of the VIP booths, considering her rich best friend Shizuru owned the booth and was a regular to the opera.

Shizuru giggled at her friend when Natsuki had sighed in relief of the performance being over.

Natsuki in turn glared at her friend, in a friendly way, and turned for the exit.

Now was the socializing part of the evening, ooh how FUN!

Natsuki played her part as escort to her friend of the evening, or date you could call it. Shizuru talked about the brilliance of the fourth act with an elderly couple who appeared of high-importance.

"Natsuki, really, you are so impatient," Shizuru let out an amused chuckle at her friend after the elderly couple took their leave. She loved how Natsuki looked so adorable when bored.

"No offence, but that was boring," Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru playfully hit her shoulder and pouted and they both shared a laugh.

Natsuki currently had a glass of wine in one hand, and her other hand on the lower back of Shizuru. They looked like a couple, but were they?

Shizuru sipped her own wine and noticed out of her eye, Mai and... Was that Reito?

"Natsuki," she whispered and nudged in the direction.

Natsuki immediately blushed and removed her hand from her friend's comfortable back, and turned to face the other way trying to hide.

Shizuru laughed a little at the behaviour, but found herself oddly disappointed...

"Ara, Mai-chan! Reito-chan!" Shizuru exclaimed loud enough for them to hear and waived them over.

Mai and Reito turned around looking shocked, and Shizuru noticed them both flush a little before walking over and returning her smile.

"Shizuru, what bring you here?" Reito asked with his happy smile.

"Same as you I assume, to watch the opera. I dragged Natsuki along with me."

Natsuki turned around after having controlled her blush.

"Natsuki? At an opera?" Mai tried really hard not to burst out laughing and Natsuki's blush returned full-force.

"Shutup Mai." Reito and Shizuru joined in the giggling.

Natsuki took a larger sip of her wine and her blush died off, she continued to let her best friends giggle off at her expense.

"Kruger-san?" Natsuki turned to the voice that called on her and she was greeted with her date from a few weeks ago, Kaname Soru.

"Soru-san," Natsuki felt a little awkward seeing her last date since they had decided on another date if they met, but Kaname never called her to say she got 

back. Not to mention that the night after their date, she kind of went up to Shizuru's apartment...and you know...had sex with her...

Mai, Reito, and Shizuru had stopped their giggling and paid attention to the new arrival.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness; these are my best friends, Reito Kanzaki, Mai Tokiha, and Shizuru Viola."

"Nice to meet you, I am Kaname Soru. How did you all find the opera?"

Kaname looked at the friends of Natsuki; they were all very pretty people. The man Reito would be her dream guy if she was into men, the girl Mai was simply astonishing, the other one Shizuru was breathtaking, and Natsuki... Natsuki was damn sexy.

"It was okay, not the best," Reito stated.

"I think it was a little too long, but on the whole marvellous" Mai said, with Shizuru agreeing.

"It was a waste of time." Natsuki muttered causing Kaname to giggle.

Shizuru was getting a little jealous. This Kaname girl obviously had a thing for Natsuki. She recognized Kaname as the one that Natsuki had the date with before they had sex, and she recognized her as the pretty news anchorwoman on TV.

She looked Kaname up and down. Kaname seemed to be a goody-goody, and was an attractive woman. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and nice gold eyes.

Shizuru usually would have made a move on a woman like her, but she made none. She just sipped her wine, wishing to leave all of a sudden to have sex with Natsuki again.

Natsuki blushed a little at having caused the girl to giggle.

"You look nice tonight, Soru-san. Did you come alone?" Natsuki was just being a charming conversationalist.

Kaname smiled at the question and flushed from the compliment, oblivious to Shizuru's tightened grip on her glass.

"No, actually, I came with a friend. She just went outside to tell the valet to get her car."

Natsuki nodded.

"Sorry I was about to call you to get together, I only got back a couple days ago."

Natsuki gave her a smile, "That's fine. I hope to see you around, then."

Kaname gave her wave before leaving the quartet to themselves.

You see, Kaname had actually forgotten about Natsuki. But seeing her here tonight, and so very hot to boot, she would make a nice date. Kaname retrieved her coat from the check-in and went out the doors to meet her friend Nao, who she had secret attraction towards. Nothing too serious...right? And a date with the charming Dr. Natsuki Kruger could help her overcome those feelings, surely.

"Natsuki, that girl totally likes you." Natsuki flushed as Mai teased her. She tried to make eye contact with Shizuru, but Shizuru was faced away. Did Shizuru not care if someone else liked her? She felt a little hurt at that thought.

Now, since the night that Natsuki and Shizuru had had sex, they didn't say anything official about their relationship. Natsuki remembered Shizuru admitting that she didn't have time for something like that before, and Shizuru was a playgirl. To Shizuru, so was Natsuki. So maybe Shizuru assumed it was sex-only relationship?

Then were they only friends with benefits? Fuckbuddies? Nothing more?

They still acted the same, maybe hung out a bit more with each other than they did with Reito and Mai, but they acted the same. Only then they would go and have hot sex as well.

Natsuki was aware that she was starting to have feelings for the girl, considering she lately only ever thought about Shizuru, and couldn't bring herself to have sex 

with anyone else. Let alone notice anyone else. She was also oblivious to the fact that she unintentionally made a future date with Kaname. Oh, Natsuki can be a little dumb sometimes...

Shizuru was in the same dilemma, unbeknownst to Natsuki. She was developing feelings for her dark-haired best friend, and since she slept with her, had not slept or gone on any dates with other girls. But, how did Natsuki feel?

After the opera, the quartet had gone to the Starry Night Hotel to chat in the bar over some drinks.

After friendly chatter, Natsuki and Shizuru left one way, while as usual, Reito and Mai another.

After some distance away from Natsuki and Shizuru, Mai grabbed onto Reito's arm.

Reito smiled as his girlfriend clung to him, he loved it when she did that.

"Mai, that was rather awkward, don't you think?"

Mai giggled at her boyfriend, completely agreeing to his sentiments.

They actually had not told Natsuki and Shizuru of their relationship... finding it hard to admit. They might make their friends feel uncomfortable, after all.

"You know Reito, maybe we should tell them."

"I suppose you're right." Reito chuckled at his lovely doctor of a girlfriend. He felt so happy when he was with her.

"How about you come over?" Mai gave him a wink.

Reito blushed from her behaviour, but hey, he wasn't going to disagree.

At Mai's place...

"Mai?"

"Yeah?" Mai answered from her kitchen.

"I love you." Reito had never said it before, neither had Mai. But he just couldn't help himself anymore. He really did love her with all his heart.

He heard dead silence, and then saw Mai emerge from the kitchen with her jaw-dropped.

"S-Sorry?" Mai was a little shocked.

Reito couldn't help but find her face adorable, even though he was afraid of her answer.

"I...I really love you, Mai" Mai had tears come from her eyes and she hugged Reito with force.

"I love you too Reito, so much."

Oi, was Reito in for a nice night.

Natsuki invited Shizuru into her apartment. She got Shizuru some water before letting her body fall onto the couch.

"Thanks," Shizuru sipped the water, and watched Natsuki who had her eyes closed, her gaze never leaving the face of her friend.

She studied the lips, and despite having water in her mouth, she felt her throat go dry.

She gently placed down her glass on the coffee table and moved to her best friend.

Shizuru moved a little closer, she was being extremely quiet and Natsuki still had her eyes closed.

Shizuru very gently kissed her friend. Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and when she realised Shizuru was kissing her she smiled into the kiss and kissed her back.

Shizuru giggled and licked Natsuki's lips before frenching her like there was no tomorrow.

Natsuki was a little surprised from the intensity of the kiss, but happy since it felt so damn good.

Suddenly, Natsuki forgot about everything and all her brain could function was Shizuru.

Shizuru sighed as Natsuki encircled her waist and pulled her closer. This felt so good, so much better than she remembered.

They broke the kiss and Shizuru got up, giving Natsuki a flirtatious wink before going to the bedroom.

Natsuki watched Shizuru walk into the bedroom and eagerly followed her, after taking a gulp of water from the glass nearby first, of course.

Many athletes knew it was important to be properly hydrated before physical activity.

As Natsuki entered the bedroom, she saw Shizuru taking off her earrings.

"Here, let me," she whispered into Shizuru's ear before gently removing her expensive and large jewellery. She herself only had diamond studs and didn't bother taking those off.

Natsuki went to the back of Shizuru's dress, and felt the skin that was revealed. She undid the zipper and let the dress fall, hungrily taking in the sight of Shizuru in only her underwear.

Natsuki never felt like this when she had had sex with anyone else before, and although she had seen Shizuru naked before, her heart always raced when she touched her. Shizuru brought out new feeling inside of her, and she couldn't deny how happy she felt at the moment.

Shizuru slowly pulled off Natsuki's own dress, and smiled as she slowly pushed her onto the bed. Natsuki was so amazing. Shizuru could feel warmth in heart every time they did it, and that feeling went beyond lust. She just couldn't explain it.

Maybe it was because they were also best friends? But no, there was something more. Shizuru got jealous today over another girl for instance, and she never got jealous.

The thought of Kaname ignited a fire in Shizuru and she assaulted the lips of Natsuki.

Natsuki moaned and held Shizuru closer, entangling her hands in the hair of her friend... or more than friend...

Shizuru was already aroused, and started kissing her Natsuki's neck. _Her Natsuki._ That sounded good.

Natsuki moaned and let her hands squeeze Shizuru's lovely bum. She had a sudden fire flare inside her eyes, and rolled Shizuru over.

Natsuki ran her right hand down Shizuru's side to her left thigh. Natsuki really loved Shizuru's thighs.

Shizuru continued kissing Natsuki's neck from beneath her, until she felt Natsuki grind against her, because then she moaned allowing Natsuki's neck to be free.

Natsuki continued rocking, and Shizuru moved back. They found each other's lips and tried kissing when they could. Natsuki unclasped Shizuru's bra while they rubbed together.

After they had a small climax, Shizuru rolled Natsuki back over and her bra came off. She took off Natsuki's bra to equal their state of dress, and kissed her neck while giving Natsuki's breasts the time of their lives.

Natsuki shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She embraced Shizuru, and Shizuru stopped the work on her breasts to embrace her back, and they shared another kiss.

Natsuki rolled Shizuru back over and kissed her way down the lovely body, she stopped at the navel and gave the belly button a nice tickle. She moved back up, pushing Shizuru to a sitting s position against the headboard of the bed.

She started kissing her again, Shizuru rubbed her chest, and Natsuki moved her hands towards the panties.

Natsuki kissed her way back down and swiftly pulled off Shizuru's lacy underwear.

Shizuru watched in anticipation as Natsuki lowered her head to Shizuru's wet area. Natsuki kissed her inner thigh while lifting Shizuru's legs over her shoulders.

Shizuru let Natsuki's tongue enter and thrust; she moaned and put her hands on Natsuki's head, urging her to go in harder and faster.

Natsuki went full force, her tongue moving fast and everywhere it could, she was in fucking heaven.

She felt Shizuru grab her head and urge it. Shizuru let out the noise of her orgasm that Natsuki never grew tired of, and she slowly removed herself and licked her lips like she just had a lovely meal.

As soon as she sat up, she was pushed down by Shizuru, lying in the bed the wrong way.

Shizuru was breathing heavy and pulled Natsuki's panties off, before thrusting a finger into her.

Natsuki was caught a little off guard, but she quickly realised what was happening and moaned as Shizuru's pace picked up.

They were both sweating, and Shizuru added in another finger while also bending down to kiss Natsuki on her jaw line.

Natsuki let out her moans and reached her climax.

Shizuru fell beside her and they both breathed heavily in the after math.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki from the side, and felt admiration pour through her body.

Eventually Natsuki turned to her and gave her a smile, which she returned.

Natsuki gave her a nice long and tender kiss, maybe as a thank-you? Shizuru hoped it wasn't, she found herself hoping Natsuki had developed feelings for her.

Natsuki picked Shizuru up and moved them so they were under the bed covers, laying the right way. Shizuru moved into her for a cuddle, and she let her cuddle.

They slept almost instantly, considering that they had been up since early hours of the day for work, then Natsuki had gone to Shizuru's place at lunch and they had sex, gone back to work, gone out for the opera and stayed up late. And then just had another round of sex.

So, they were tired.

A/N hope everyone likes Mai/Reito pairing, personally, I do so I hope it ok with everyone else. Natsuki and Shizuru are developing feeling beyond lust :D

Please let me know what you thought, I was especially nervous about writing the sex scene, considering it was my first ever, hope it was okay!


	3. Chapter 3

Quartet Chapter 3: confrontation

A/N hey everyone, hope you like how I move things for plot now :D glad that everyone likes Mai and Reito paring, thanks to all the reviews !!

_..._

_Shizuru, we need to talk. _

Shizuru read the text message she got over and over again, dread building up inside of her.

It was from Natsuki.

That kind of text message sounded as if Natsuki was going to break up with her.

Was there really anything to breakup _from_?

Shizuru sighed and got back to work. She would just have to see what Natsuki had in store for her tonight. They were going to go to the movies with Mai and Reito.

...(EARLIER THAT DAY)

Mai was buying tickets online to the movies while Reito watched the news at her apartment.

She had called in that day to tell Natsuki she couldn't make it to work, giving absolutely no excuse.

Even though she and Reito decided that they would tell Natsuki and Shizuru about their relationship, she couldn't bring herself to do it yet. She really feared what they would say, and she knew Reito felt the same.

...

Natsuki groaned as she looked at the full waiting room outside her office. It would be a long day, considering Mai wasn't at the clinic to help out. And she gave no excuse whatsoever.

She opened the door to her thirty-seventh patient of the day, greeted by a red-head who gave her a glare. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Ms...Yuuki. How may I help you today?" Natsuki used her charming doctor voice, (and she wondered how she girls to fall for her) while looking at Nao's chart.

Yuuki Nao stared at the doctor. Sure, the doctor was really good-looking, sexy in fact. But Nao was equally sexy. She had actually come to check out the Natsuki Kruger who stole her potential girlfriend for possible dates: Kaname Soru.

"Hello Doc, I got a sore throat." Well, Nao actually did have a sore throat... she just decided to get it checked by the bitch who took her Kaname.

Natsuki nodded her head and proceeded to get some supplies from the room. She was relieved that this girl wasn't making a move on her, last time was not pretty. (This happened to be only two patients before... Natsuki, you sexy doctor you)

"So, do you have any ideas as to how you go the sore throat?"

Nao contemplated for a bit, "Well, I would assume it's cuz I saw this really shitty opera."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "tell me about it, I got dragged to one, it was pretty shitty."

Nao laughed, the doctor wasn't a bad person, at least... it seemed.

"How would watching the opera get you a sore throat?" Natsuki didn't get that, it's not as if Nao sang the opera, she just watched it.

"Oh, must have been the room or something. It was watching the opera when I got a sore throat; I think it was the humidity. I sat near the orchestra and they were sweating like crazy."

Natsuki nodded again, laughing. This Yuuki girl was funny. "Yeah, I got bored during it, I went last Wednesday. I'm surprised you didn't suffer anything more serious like death from boredom."

Nao laughed back with Natsuki. Damn, now she could understand why Kaname possibly liked her.

"I went last Wednesday too; you don't seem like the type to go. Got dragged by your date or something?"

To Nao's surprise Natsuki blushed. She pulled out the doctor flashy thingy and took Nao's chin.

"Open up."

Nao did as told and studied the doctor's face as she checked Nao's throat. Obviously, something about that night was a little troubling for her.

"Well Ms. Yuuki, everything seems to be simple. I'd recommend drinking some herbal tea with honey."

Natsuki thought of Shizuru as she mentioned tea. She was always thinking of Shizuru lately.

"That's it?" Nao was surprised; usually she had to buy some medicine for her sore throats at her normal doctor's.

"Yeah, it'll work better than medicine."

"That cheating bastard." Nao snarled under her breath.

"Sorry?" Natsuki looked at Nao oddly.

"My other doctor always told me to buy the special medicine... the one that starts with the 'd'."

"Oh. Yeah, that stuff. It works, but I don't see the need since it works just as well as tea should. Plus it has side-effects in some cases."

Nao laughed. Her other doctor had cheated her on the medicines, that's how she saw it anyways.

...

Natsuki had made it through the day, no thanks to Mai. She'd be sure to give Mai an earful tonight. In total, Natsuki saw 74 patients that day.

She stopped by at a cafe she knew of for a snack before she went home.

She approached the counter to be greeted by one of the only patients she remembered that day.

"Hey doc, what can I get you?" Nao addressed the doctor with a small smile.

"Ms. Yuuki. You work here?"

"Actually, I own it. Funny how I own a place where I can get as much herbal tea as necessary for my sore throats, instead of wasting shit on bad medicine that takes days to work."

"I take it your throat is better."

"Much better, thanks."

Natsuki laughed.

"Can I have mocha and a bagel with mayonnaise?"

"A bagel with mayonnaise?" Nao got Natsuki's strange order and Natsuki went to sit at a table near the back, away from everyone else.

Nao actually decided to confront the doctor, since she could tell the doctor was a cool individual.

She sat down at the table with Natsuki, some mocha of her own.

"Look doc. I got to confess something."

Natsuki stared at her with confusion evident on her face.

"The reason I cam to your office instead of my usual doctor's today, I had to see you."

Natsuki blushed... what the hell? She had to see her? Was she obsessed or-

"I mean, you know Kaname Soru, right?"

Natsuki nodded while slowly chewing her mayo bagel. Okay, maybe not obsessed.

"Yeah, you see, I really, and I mean REALLY like her. So when she told me about you, I got jealous. So I had to check you out."

Natsuki was still a little flushed, but finished chewing. She was a little relieved that Nao didn't like her. No one but Shizuru had that right. Wait, what did she just admit?

"Yuuki, Soru-san was the first normal date I had in a very long time, and she's a really nice girl. But I... kind of have someone."

Nao felt so much relief flood though her system as Natsuki said that, she even allowed a smile.

Natsuki and Nao talked a bit more with each other, as Nao found herself telling her of the Kaname situation.

"Kaname and I went out in high-school for a brief time, and then I recently met her again. So I don't know, it was like there's something different about her from all the other girls. All I think about is her, and I get signals that she likes me too, and we go on unofficial dates. We haven't done anything intimate yet, but I want more form her. She is the first person I want to seriously be with."

Natsuki's mind went back to Shizuru, and something in her clicked.

Natsuki told Nao about her predicament with Shizuru, finding it a huge ease on her mind to have someone to talk about it with, someone who wasn't directly involved. Mai was out of question, and so was Reito. She wasn't even sure she could discuss it with her mom.

After talking for an hour, Natsuki realised she should head on home and bid farewell to Nao.

She decided to send a text first, on instinct.

_Shizuru, we need to talk_.

...

Shizuru got out of her business attire to put on comfortable jeans and a nice, slightly revealing top. Perfect for a night out with her quartet, and perfect for Natsuki's wondering eyes.

She went to the theatre to find Natsuki, Mai and Reito all standing there as if they were models of some sort.

She greeted them with a hug and kiss, trying her hardest not to pounce on Natsuki right there as she hugged her.

Natsuki's heart was racing. Shizuru as always, looked incredible. And had a revealing top, with a necklace in her cleavage, as if begging Natsuki to look down her lovely valley and inspect.

Tonight, she would confess to Shizuru how she felt. She was afraid Shizuru might reject her, but she had to speak her mind.

...

The movie was going fairly well, all of them enjoying it.

Natsuki was sitting in between Reito and Shizuru. On the other side of Reito was Mai. She noticed that Reito had an arm around Mai who was leaning comfortably on him as she munched popcorn and they were both watching the movie.

Natsuki gulped. Mai and Reito were friends, and they looked like a perfect couple right there, but since they were cuddling, it was okay for her to openly cuddle with Shizuru, right?

Shizuru was thinking about making a move for Natsuki's hand, but found herself lightly held by Natsuki's arm. She looked to find Natsuki slightly blushing under the screen light, but she was focused on the movie.

Shizuru gave a fond smile before leaning into her Natsuki and watching the movie.

Maybe Natsuki felt the same.

...

After the movie, the gang went to a bar and had their usual meetings.

"No thanks to you Mai, I had to see like 70 something patients ALL BY MYSELF."

Mai gave her a nervous laugh and decided to change the subject.

"What do you think of that riot in Mexico?"

Just before a somewhat tipsy Natsuki could yell at her best friend, Reito and Shizuru stepped in.

"Mai, I think it's time we go home. See you guys."

Reito left with Mai so quickly, that Natsuki and Shizuru didn't even register how he said 'we go home' and that he left them with the bill for their drinks.

Shizuru left with Natsuki very soon after, having to pay for the drinks.

Natsuki told Shizuru to come over to her apartment for the night. Both were very nervous.

...

Natsuki poured Shizuru some coffee and sat with her on the couch.

There was a silence.

"Did you... get my message?" Natsuki asked while looking at her foot.

Shizuru was afraid of where this was leading too. But she nodded yes.

Natsuki turned to see her nod, before biting her lip to think. How should she say it?

"Shizuru, I... don't know how to say this... um..."

Shizuru was getting just as nervous as Natsuki.

"Look, the last couple of months have been great with you and all, but..."

Shizuru's heat sank, she never expected it to hurt this much.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and looked at her in the eyes. She closed the distance between them and took Shizuru's soft left hand that wasn't holding the coffee mug.

"Shizuru...I... I want more."

Shizuru blanked for a second.

Natsuki blushed, but bravely decided it was now or never. She must continue and confess!

"I want more from you than this. I mean, what are we? We're really close as friends, and then we go have sex."

Shizuru pondered it too. They were best friends who had sex. Really good sex. The best she ever had, actually.

"But, I like to think there's more to it. I know you said you don't have time for relationships...but"

Natsuki was fumbling for words.

Shizuru started to feel light headed. Natsuki... Natsuki wanted more? YEAH! She could celebrate and dance right there.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is I like you a lot. I want to try with you. You are the first person I have ever wanted to be serious with."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki with shock. The urge to jump for joy building in her, but she just sat dumbfounded.

Natsuki got up from the couch and went to her bedroom while grumbling about how she's an idiot, obviously taking Shizuru's lack of response as a rejection.

Shizuru put down her mug and darted after Natsuki into the bedroom.

...

Mai was lying on her bed, getting a really nice foot rub from a very in the mood Reito.

Reito knew his woman loved those foot rubs and they always got her into a good mood.

His smile instantly dropped when he noticed a fast asleep Mai. There go his plans for the night.

He chuckled and tucked her under the covers, before discarding some of his clothes and joining her.

Mai instantly cuddled.

...

Natsuki walked into her bathroom and washed her face with cold water. She couldn't believe she just told Shizuru what she wanted. Shizuru seemed so shocked, so what if this ruins their relationship?

"Fuck." She said as she hit the countertop with her fist. She looked into the mirror to find Shizuru standing there, staring at her. Her heart stopped. Shizuru was... mad? Or Sad?

Shizuru slowly walked to Natsuki and took a nearby face towel. She gently dried Natsuki's face and caressed her cheek.

Natsuki's heart started beating superfast.

Shizuru leaned in and gave Natsuki a gentle kiss on the lips, a loving kiss.

She dropped the towel and Natsuki hugged her closer as they kissed longer.

"I want to." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear.

"I want to try." Shizuru continued whispering and kissed Natsuki's neck and jaw before moving back to her lips.

Natsuki lifted Shizuru up onto the bathroom counter as the kiss grew deeper. She made sure to push things on the counter out of the way.

They continued to make out in that position for a few minutes until Natsuki broke the kiss from Shizuru.

"So, I take it we're like... a couple?"

Shizuru's answer was a giggle and another kiss. Natsuki smiled into the kiss.

A/N so I thank everyone for their feedback on my first attempt at writing smex lol

Thanks again for reviews, I posted my take on a preotome fic of sorts, check it out if you want :D

More coming soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey everyone, this is the final chapter of the story! I thought it was perfect since the story is called Quartet and I have 4 chapters in total :D

You better enjoy!

Chapter 4: Out of the Closet

Shizuru let out the noise of her orgasm, and recuperated with heavy breaths as Natsuki did the same lying next to her, sweaty.

Holy shit, was it just her or had the sex gotten better since they became official?

No Shizuru, if Natsuki could hear your thoughts, she would agree.

The sex was better, much MUCH better.

It had now been two weeks since they had officially gone out, and it was awesome. It was bliss.

...

Reito frowned as he settled for sleeping on the couch. Stupid stupid stupid!

It was soooo NOT his fault Mai couldn't take a joke.

_Do I look fat?_ She had asked him

_No, if anything you could gain a few pounds? _He had answered.

_Oh, so I'm too skinny?! _Why had she been angry?

And now, he was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Stupid women with their stupid PMS.

...

"Mom, I got a girlfriend." Natsuki was going breaking the news to her mother.

"Really? Who?" Mrs. Kruger was inwardly dancing in joy.

"It's...um... (Sigh) It's Shizuru."

Silence...

"I knew it!!" Mrs. Kruger grabbed her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Y-you knew?" Natsuki was shocked.

"Of course I knew, it was plain obvious how when she came over for dinner, you too looked like you were undressing each other with your eyes! Literally, Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed from embarrassment, but was content to see her mother happy. She was glad she made her mother proud.

"But, mother..."

"Yes sweetie?" Her mother relieved her of the suffocating hug and looked her in the eyes.

"I...I mean we, haven't told Mai and Reito yet."

"Why? You think they'll find it awkward?"

"Yeah. What if it changes things, like they become uncomfortable or something?"

"Oh, sweetie I highly doubt that. I'm pretty sure they'll be very happy for you."

"You think?"

"Oh, I know." Mrs. Kruger knew Mai and Reito were a couple, they were like her own children after all.

...

Shizuru was typing up a report for her business, completely bored in her large office.

A knock on the door excused her from the annoying paperwork.

"Come in." She spoke softly, and was delighted when an intern brought in her tea.

"Ah, Keiko-san, thank you." She gave a breathtaking smile, and caused the intern to bow and take her leave while blushing. How cute.

As if on cue, to Shizuru's delight, her even cuter and sexier girlfriend walked in grumbling and scowling.

"Ara, Natsuki! You seem a little upset?"

Natsuki gave her a glare, "What was that?" she demanded with a hint of anger.

"What was what?" Shizuru knew what was up, but played confused.

"That! You know, the blushing girl leaving your office?"

"Oh? Why, jealous?" Shizuru grinned when Natsuki blushed, giving her the answer.

Natsuki plopped her self down across from her pretty girlfriend and frowned at the accusation.

She had indeed been jealous.

Shizuru comfortably went back to her paperwork, multitasking by drinking her tea, and watching Natsuki have an inner battle of thoughts which were shown clearly by her humorous facial expressions.

Humorous indeed. And cute.

"I told my mom. About us."

Shizuru stopped her work and looked at Natsuki, waiting for some more words. She was sure Mrs. Kruger would be accepting, but there was a fear there that stayed.

"She screamed and hugged me from happiness. She thinks we should tell Reito and Mai though."

Shizuru felt extremely joyous at the fact the Mrs. Kruger was happy with their relationship. Now they had to confront Mai and Reito.

Natsuki loved how Shizuru bit her lip whenever she thought of something, and when she hit a realisation, her eyebrow would always quirk the slightest bit. It was cute.

"So, I guess we should tell them tonight, hmm?"

"Tonight? That's kind of soon don't you think?"

"Ara Ara, is Natsuki scared?"

"N-NO! But it's sudden; I would like a little bit more time please."

Shizuru had sounded annoyed that Natsuki wasn't willing to get completely out in the open about their relationship yet. And yes, she was.

"Why? You ashamed of me?"

This had nothing to do with it, really, but Shizuru was annoyed and wanted to vent out some frustration. Natsuki was their, so poor Natsuki was the victim of an overworked Shizuru with only two cups of tea in her system so far. Poor Natsuki.

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Natsuki was taken aback.

"Oh, so you don't _deny_ it?"

It was only in front of very few people that Shizuru Viola would act like this.

"What?" Natsuki was not following her lover one bit.

"Natsuki doesn't deny she's ashamed of me?" Shizuru accused her with a bitter tone.

Natsuki was just thinking 'what the fuck?' but knew she had to comfort her love. There was no way she as ashamed of Shizuru.

"Shizuru! I would never ever be ashamed of you!"She yelled it rather loudly, and was evidently hurt by the accusation.

"I'm just afraid of how Mai and Reito will react, that's all." She pleaded more quietly.

Shizuru for her part realised how childish she had been and instantly regret showed on her face.

"Oh, Natsuki, I didn't mean it, I was...I don't know what got into me..."

"I-It's okay Shizuru!" Natsuki cut her off, "you seem frustrated..."

Shizuru let her guard down, weariness evident on her face.

"Natsuki..."

"Hmm?"

"Ara, that was our first fight..."

There was a silence.

"Really? So we just had like a... a couple's fight or something?"

"I think so."

Silence. ..

They both burst out laughing, and inwardly celebrated their first fight.

"I am so glad Natsuki's isn't ashamed if me," Shizuru teased and was rewarded with a blush on Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki bit back her retort, and got up leaning over Shizuru's desk.

"I'm sure Natsuki is quite the opposite of ashamed when it comes to you, _Viola-sama._"

Oh, Shizuru blushed. Natsuki was being incredibly sexy.

Before Shizuru could reply, Natsuki had attacked her lips in a searing hot kiss.

Oh, was it ever hot.

When she broke off and sat back down, she had a small smirk on her face, leaving a hazy eyed Shizuru.

Shizuru pressed a button, and immediately all blinds in her office closed. She got up and Natsuki watched her lock the door, before turning around and walking back to her girlfriend who was grinning in the chair.

"Natsuki shouldn't have done that..." Shizuru bent down and whispered in her girlfriend's ear, licking around her trademark diamond studded earring.

Natsuki moaned, and Shizuru instantly forgot about all pending paperwork for the moment.

"Shouldn't have done what, _Viola-sama?_" Natsuki said in a clearly husky and desire-filled voice.

That did it. Shizuru forgot about all pending paperwork for the day.

"This," she whispered before giving Natsuki an equally intense kiss, and then moving down to her neck.

"It's...awfully...hot in here...don't you think?" Shizuru spoke in between kisses.

"mmmmmm" was all Natsuki said, in agreement and in pleasure.

Shizuru helped her remove her sweater.

Followed by her shirt.

Soon Natsuki was on the floor of Shizuru's office in only a bra and jeans, being pleasured by a very in the mood company director who had her hip-hugging business skirt and a blouse unbuttoned, revealing a black lacy bra.

Natsuki liked it very much.

"Uhhhh...Shiz-mmmmmmm" Natsuki was so in heaven right now.

Shizuru moved a hand to Natsuki's jean's fly, while never forgetting to leave hickeys all over her neck and chest.

She was on fire, and she had never been this driven before with anyone else. It was just the fact that it was Natsuki who she was touching that made her go crazy with desire.

Was it...love?

Shizuru undid the button, and unzipped the fly. Her hand fingered Natsuki through her underwear under her jeans, and Natsuki moaned, thrusting her hips up in demand for more.

Shizuru giggled.

"Ara, be patient _doctor Kruger"_

The way Shizuru said that made Natsuki's body scream for desire, she groaned in protest, really wanting those fingers in her right now.

Shizuru gazed at her girlfriend with adoring eyes, she was flushed with her eyes shut and her mouth parted. Shizuru caressed her cheek.

"_doctor _needs immediate...unnnh...attention_... V_-_Viola_-_sama._" Natsuki managed to say her words clearly despite Shizuru's crafty fingers.

Shizuru decided to obey Natsuki's demand, she got up, and straddled Natsuki's hips, removing her hand and pulling down Natsuki's pants enough and her under wear, to get her fingers in easily.

Natsuki moaned in gratitude, and pushed into her. Shizuru started rubbing Natsuki's stomach with her free hand, while her other started to slowly push Natsuki over the edge.

Natsuki thrashed beneath her, and Shizuru pushed harder as she felt Natsuki's climax approach.

Natsuki let out her final cry of pleasure, and Shizuru released her finger trailing them on Natsuki's abdomen.

She bent down and then licked it off, humming in pleasure, while Natsuki played with her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Shizuru." Natsuki breathed in her pleasure and pulled Shizuru up for a long kiss.

After a few minutes, Natsuki and Shizuru stood up. Natsuki put her shirt back on and zipped her jeans up. Shizuru's phone rang before she buttoned her shirt and she giggled before picking it up, and sitting in her chair.

"Viola" She answered while twirling her hair.

"Hmmm, I understand. Yes, I'll have someone deliver your package tomorrow...You're welcome...good evening." She hung up and wrote a quick note to remind her of the deed.

She sighed and was startled to see no Natsuki in her office. But the door was still closed and locked, so where was she?

Shizuru gasped as she felt hands in her legs from underneath her desk.

"Natsuki!" She giggled as her wheelie chair was pushed back, allowing Natsuki to crawl from underneath her desk, with a mischievous grin, and a small blush.

Shizuru found herself in a kiss and Natsuki's hand already feeling the skin under her still unbuttoned blouse.

Natsuki kept the kiss going, while removing her hands to fiddle with Shizuru's skirt.

She found a zipper and undid it quickly, pushing it aside to reveal her girlfriend's matching black lace panties and creamy legs.

Shizuru blushed when she saw how Natsuki looked at her so lovingly. _Love._

Natsuki resumed the kiss and hooked her finger on the hem of Shizuru's underwear, pulling them down. Shizuru lifted her butt from the chair so they would come off easier, and Natsuki pulled them down all the way before throwing them behind her head.

They landed on the phone.

Natsuki kissed down Shizuru's exposed skin from her shirt before kissing her inner thighs.

"Cure me quickly _doctor_, it's a serious condition." As soon as the cheesy kinky words left Shizuru' mouth, Natsuki thrust her tongue into Shizuru's core, pleasuring her as if she were a queen.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's head and pushed her in deeper, also thrusting her self forwards.

Oh boy, she was going to wild at the rate of Natsuki's tongue.

"Na-Natsuki..." She gasped and moaned, feeling Natsuki's own moan vibrate her thighs.

Oh fuck, she felt like she was going to blow.

And blow she did, all but in extreme pleasure.

...

Reito sighed happily while watching Mai sleep on his chest.

He no longer had to deal with couch.

"mmmm _pookie_" Mai said happily on his chest.

He blushed, the nickname always made him blush.

He was Mai's 'pookie.'

...

Shizuru picked her panties off the phone and put them back on, and then she put her skirt back on, while Natsuki buttoned up her shirt for her.

They looked each other in the eyes for a minute.

_Round two?_

They looked at the clock.

_Dinner: meeting mama at 7._

They sighed. Unfortunately, time was not on their side for a second round, it was already 6:30.

...

Nao was very very happy.

Here she was, Kaname Soru in her bed, naked and playing with her stomach.

Oh was she happy.

Kaname had forgotten all about Dr. Kruger.

...

Mrs. Kruger was enjoying the awkwardness of the quartet.

Mai and Reito were thinking about how to break the news, while Natsuki and Shizuru were thinking the exact same thing.

"Mai, Reito?" Natsuki cleared her throat, and everyone gave her their attention.

Shizuru touched her thigh affectionately under the table, and Mrs. Kruger was waiting for the drama to play out.

Mai and Reito were obviously tense.

"Shizuru and I have something we want to say..."

The tension got bigger, and the silence was deafening,

"Um..." Natsuki started to blush. The tension got even bigger yet.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Reito cracked, and jumped from his seat.

Everyone, including Mai was shocked at his behaviour.

"Mai Tokiha, my best friend and girlfriend, will you marry me?" He pulled out a diamond ring and held it up to Mai, who started to cry.

"Oh, yes Reito! I will marry you!" She sobbed, "pookie I love you!" Reito blushed from the nickname but let Mai hug him; he was a happy man today.

"P-POOKIE?!" Natsuki burst out laughing and even Shizuru giggled a little.

"Look," Mai blushed from Natsuki's laughter, "I know this might be weird for you guys, but Reito and I are... in love... and we've been kind of like this for 14 months now."

Natsuki stopped laughing.

"Fourteen MONTHS!" She couldn't believe Mai never told her.

"Well, it started off as a friendly fling..." Reito said, "But then I fell in love with her."

Shizuru started to tear, and she looked at Mai's diamond ring as they both cried softly and happily.

"Natsuki and I too." Shizuru confessed as she hugged Mai.

"Wh-what?" Reito looked at a now blushing Natsuki.

"Natsuki and I also..." Shizuru broke off, trying to sum it up.

"I'm in love with Shizuru." Natsuki said it before she could help herself and everyone including Shizuru was speechless.

"Y-you love me?" Shizuru was blushing, a very rare incident.

Natsuki confidently stood up to hug her, "Yes. I love you, Shizuru."

"I love you too." Shizuru gave Natsuki a tight squeeze.

"That's so beautiful!" Mai started to cry again, and then she pulled Shizuru aside into a hug away form Natsuki and they both sobbed in happiness together.

Mrs. Kruger joined in on the group hug, and they all had tears of joy.

Reito and Natsuki felt awkward, but were soon grabbed into the hug and suffocated.

...

"So after Natsuki's date with Soru-san she came over and that was our first night" Shizuru told Mrs. Kruger, Reito and Mai as they settled down with some dessert.

"Awwww, but then when did you two become official?" Mai inquired.

"Um..." Natsuki blushed.

"It was so sweet, only a couple weeks ago you know the day you skipped work?" Mai nodded.

"Yes, Natsuki asked me after we went to the bar."

Mrs. Kruger gave her daughter a big hug, to which Natsuki only blushed more.

"Mai and I were drunk the first time." Reito blushed as he confessed.

"Yeah, and then the next day we felt awkward and tried to see if we had feelings fro each other, and we agreed it was just a fling." Mai giggled upon remembering.

"It was weird and then we just did it again, only sober. And then it became a habit." Reito put an arm around her neck.

"And then we discovered we had feelings for each other." Mai finished the story.

Silence...

"I can't believe I never noticed." Natsuki frowned, earning giggles from everyone. " I mean, FOURTEEN months!

"So, Mai, you mean to tell me that you made me see almost 80 fucking patients so you could have a sex day with Reito?" Natsuki just realised this.

Mai and Reito both blushed, giving Natsuki her answer.

"Natsuki, language." Mrs. Kruger did not appreciate the 'f' word.

...

It was finally the big day; Mai was getting married to the love of her life. She cried with Shizuru and even Natsuki shed some tears for her best friends.

It had been 6 months since the quartet confessed their affairs, and they had been more than comfortable with hanging out as couples.

After the beautiful ceremony, Mai threw the bouquet.

Who else caught it, but Shizuru?

A/N Hope you guys liked it! I let me know what you thought! K, i actually posted the chapter with Fujino instead of Vila first, excuse my stupidity of forgetting which name i used hahaha

And, I plan on having another fic out soon, with my fav ShizNat couple:

Preview? Let's just say... I promise you'll like it!!

Thank you for reading and reviewing and loving my story,

-gurjhime


End file.
